


Life Can Change

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: The words of change





	Life Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Change

**_Life can change in a decade._ **

“Will you marry me, again?” “Yes!”  
  


**_Life can change in a year._ **

“I love you.” “And I you”  
  


**_Life can change in a month._ **

“I rather yell with you than be quiet alone.”  
  


**_Life can change in a week._ **

_“I don’t think I can do this, I’m sorry.”_  
  


**_Life can change in a day._ **

“Oh! Good morning, love!”  
  


**_Life can change in an hour_ **

“Can you stay? Please?”  
  


**_Life can change in a minute._ **

“You know if you ask me to dinner for something other than business, I won’t mind.”  
  


**_Life can change in a heartbeat_ **

“Good evening I’m Mycroft Holmes. I was told my little brother, Sherlock, was being held here.”

“Good evening Mr. Holmes, I’m Sgt. Gregory Lestrade.”


End file.
